


And do I take you by the hand

by coldsteelrail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldsteelrail/pseuds/coldsteelrail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come lie and listen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And do I take you by the hand

"Come lie with me, love."

Harry had had a long day, a long week. A long life. Sirius was pained to see the dark circles under his eyes and the defeated slump of his shoulders. He took Harry's hand and led him to the library, throwing him a gentle and fond smile. All was dark but for the ceiling Sirius had enchanted to show Canis Major in the night sky.

"Come lie and listen."

They lay, side by side, fingers almost touching.

"This is Pink Floyd, listen, listen."

Sirius watched Harry's face, relaxing, brightening, eyes open in his never ending wonder. He watched as the music rolled over them in waves and the stars twinkled above.


End file.
